Talk:Barbed Arrows
Unless you're using Poison Arrow, this really has nothing on Apply Poison as far as non-Elite degen preps...easily interrupted? Why? Also, it says "your arrows", which means no melee use. :| Arshay Duskbrow 18:14, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Lacerate. Warriors who don't need Sever Artery. A second ranger with Apply Poison. C'mon people exercise that set of pink lobes. (T/ ) 18:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Outside of GvG, I don't consider Lacerate an Elite worth using (and even then I wouldn't care for it). As for the rest, if you want a bleed prep that badly, use Melandru's Arrows. Otherwise, there are much better preps than this. Arshay Duskbrow 23:24, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Melandru's Arrows is an elite. What if I don't want to sacrifice my elite slot for it when I can bring this + my elite instead? (T/ ) 00:17, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Then you would bring this, obviously, though I don't know why. Unless your Elite is Poison Arrow. :P Use Screaming Shot with a shortbow, or there's even the old unreliable stand-by, Hunter's Shot. The only way I could see using this is if, as you postulate, you're hellbent on doing bleed, and further hellbent on it being via a (non-Elite) preparation. If that's the case, have at it, but easily interrupted for 2 seconds? Good luck. Arshay Duskbrow 00:36, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Good luck? You say that as if Rangers are a target of constant physical attacks! (T/ ) 01:15, 24 September 2006 (CDT) It's a pointless liability, and you can believe that "constantly" attacked or not, it would find a way to screw you, especially as you're having to refresh it 25% more frequently than most other preps. Barbed is easily interrupted and has less duration than Apply Poison, all the while inflicting a condition that is less potent. Include it in specialized builds if you must, but for a general purpose degen-based prep, it's needlessly underpowered compared to Apply. Arshay Duskbrow 01:25, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :The point isn't to compare it to other preperations that do different things, the point is to find ways to take advantage of it in combination with other skills. As Kessel pointed out you can use this preperation + Poison Arrow for instant -7 degen on anyone you hit. You can easily spam that around and cause A LOT of pressure on your enemies. How is that so hard for you to see? (T/ ) 01:47, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Being able to inflict 3+4 degen from bow range with a single shot when you mix it up with Poison Arrow - sounds good to me. Kessel 01:37, 24 September 2006 (CDT) What is not to like about a NON ELITE prep that causes bleeding? I was honestly waiting for a way to stack 2 degening conditions so this skill is awesome. --IxI Raiden IxI 01:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) I'd already said (twice), that using it in conjunction with Poison Arrow would be worth it. Arshay Duskbrow 01:52, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Comparison: Bleeding is 3 degen, Poison is 4. Duration for barbed 18, poison is 24. Rest is the same. So Poison wins. As for the person that wants to get a large degen with lacerate... That would be a really bad choice. Get the new spirit that gets you a -2...-4 degen when something is poissoned. Its way better than a lame 5 degen. And it's not even an elite. ::... You try to explain why a skill is great and you get a bunch of idiots to argue why another skill is better. Forget I ever said anything! (T/ ) 09:54, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::Anyone tried Barbed Arrows + Poison Arrow + Toxicity? In theory, set the spirit and until that dies cast this then spam arrows that give 9-11 degen :D Asmodeus 15:29, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Actually, I already added such an idea in the notes but I tried to keep it general so as not to imply this skill must be used with others. It is a fun idea though and I expect to see at least a few rangers trying it soon.--Vallen Frostweaver 08:43, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::In case some people are not aware of this, yes, Bleeding IS useful, and to prove that I would draw attention to R/Me Melandru's Arrows Ranger. So important is bleeding that they would lose an elite slot just for it, surely then, barbed arrows is worth it? However, I would also like to note that Melandru's Archers are almost NEVER used without a cripshot's Apply Poison. So this is the thing. Without another archer using Apply Poison to stack -7 degen to all, Barbed arrows is pretty pointless. --Silk Weaker 09:08, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::This is why I made sure to mention synergistic skills in the notes as I agree with your comments.--Vallen Frostweaver 10:24, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Agreed, except I changed the skills to slightly more plausible ones =P --Silk Weaker 03:55, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Apply Poison Owns this. Hands down. Why not use Apply Poison + Screaming shot? Recharge is the only thing, but aside from that, Poison arrow is a crap elite. End of story. It's an elite that causes -4 degen, compared to a normal preperation with 24 duration that can degen the whole team. Apply poison is also much better thant this, and the only good thing is that it STACKS with apply poison, and as such it should only be used of there are two players using degen, in which case one would use Apply Poison and the other Barbed Arrows, much like a Melandru's Ranger. This will free you an elite for magebane shot, crippling shot, or whatever elite you use. Guildwars is a team game, use your team to do it if you want maxed out degen. Tainted Warder, Barbed, and Apply Poison or something. This though, is a stupid idea. For a meager +3 degen that does not stack with many current skills like Sever, Barbed Spear, and Barbed Trap, you sacrifice an elite, a lot of energy from spamming poison arrows, interruptable preperation, and shorter duration. How the hell does that work? --Silk Weaker 08:00, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Id agree guild wars is a team game. But in a team people have roles. This skill is obviously to be used with Poison arrow and Toxicity to easily stack a -10 degen at range. With this a single ranger can apply huge preasure. Wile others apply more dot with conditional damage hexes like SS, Empaty, Ineptitude ect.. So in the end your point that poison arrow is a crap elite (wich it is on its own) is mute compared to what can be done here this is a good skill and i think they made it easily interuptable to to find some balance in rangers who evade most interuption easily.NovaTalon 14:40, 25 September 2006 (CDT) : Firstly, almost noone uses Empathy, SS, and Ineptitude in top games. : Secondly, -10 or -7 is close enough. It's not worth an ELITE to get -3 at the expense of interruptability and shorter duration. Remember, a cripshot spreads -4 (-7 with dual) degen WHILE interrupting, snaring, and assist spikes with blackout, which, I suppose is what you are trying to say other players are supposed to do. Basically, 2 rangers, each using one degen and various interrupts is far more effective than one ranger with both degens, and another player with other skills. : Toxicity, I doubt works, but whatever. Spirits will go down pretty quick, and can easily backfire. What are the chances that the opponent won't have a cripshot or tainted necro? 60 recharge? You must be kidding me. One easy knockdown, savage or distracting shot and your skill slot is wasted. --Silk Weaker 14:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Very much agreed, although I do find Poison Arrow a fun Elite, even if it's not the most useful. :P Arshay Duskbrow 18:20, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I will cede ground on the fact that Apply Poison is extremely expensive takes time to prepare, and Poison Arrow comes whenever you want it. In the long run, and when used effectively, it's much better, especially since you can use it in conjunction with other elites, but Poison Arrow is pretty fun, yes. Press one to poison target using 2 energy? Sure why not? --Silk Weaker 09:04, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I've seen some decent GvG battles during the event use 2 rangers: one with Poison arrow + Barbed Arrows, and another with Tox + Traps (to defend the flag stand and spirit) + Oath shot (to refresh the traps and spirits). Seemed to work rather well - especially with a Necro using Tainted Flesh (since Tox boosts disease damage, too). 24.11.175.161 11:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT)